


Daydream of You

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staring of the snow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Theme: winter solstice
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Glorfindel moved his hand to touch the elf’s skin that stood right in front of him.

“Oh… Rúmil…” Glorfindel mumbled; as he let the elf in front him touch him too. As their bodies came together, Glorfindel could smell the scent of flowers from Rúmil’s skin and hair.  
“You smell good… love…”

Rúmil giggled, as he pulled away from Glorfindel’s body and lay on the snow. He moved his hand through the air, motioning for his lover to join him and warm him.

Using the snow as a white blanket, Rúmil began to masturbation behind the blanket. As Glorfindel watched, he could feel his cock begin to be harden. He knelt beside the elf, and moved his hand from Rúmil’s lips, down over his brown nipples, then lowered his head and began to suck the nipples. He sucked and bit each one, hearing Rúmil’s moans of pleasure.

Then he moved his head lower, licking around Rúmil’s cock, making him shiver from the touch of his tongue.

Glorfindel could hear the sweet moans from his beautiful lover and smiled to himself as he moved his lips over Rúmil’s sack. He licked it, then his cock, and started to suck it up and down, letting the young elf cry from pleasure. He took some snow in his other hand and covered the warm body, letting the snowmelt on him.

Glorfindel could feel Rúmil’s hands pushing him harder over his cock. Knowing that his lover must be close to the edge; Glorfindel sucked him, taking it all, sucking and touching every inch of Rúmil’s slender cock. Rúmil moaned and groaned as his body shuddered violently.

“ _Im mela le… Im mela le…_ ” Rúmil whispered, as the white cream that left his cock covered Glorfindel’s mouth.

Glorfindel pulled from the cock, and stared at Rúmil’s blue eyes, and then he started to kiss him with pleasure.

Rúmil moved his tongue to lick the white cream from Glorfindel’s mouth and then they both sank into an embrace, kissing passionately. When the kiss ended, Rúmil urged for more, “Make love with me… meleth-nin.”

Glorfindel immerse his fingers in the snow, and then he raised Rúmil’s legs. He slid his wet fingers inside Rúmil’s tight hole, and began to torture the elf that he deeply love, moving his fingers up and down, and deeper inside.

He loved to hear Rúmil moan and hearing other sweet noises that left his lover’s sweet mouth.

“More… more…” Rúmil begged. 

And Glorfindel gave him more, as he added one finger at a time, torturing him, as he stared at Rúmil’s blue eyes and black hair, oh Valar how much he loved his and beautiful eyes.

“I need you….” Rúmil muttered, as he moved his hands over Glorfindel.

Glorfindel removed his hand from Rúmil, and then he took some snow and covered his cock in it, he shivered for this feeling of cold on his skin, and then he moved himself closer to the wet hole of his lover.

At first, he slid his erection in slightly, and then he pulled it out. He repeated this but moved it deeper, leaning on Rúmil’s hips. Then he started to move inside of him, watching the elf that lay down on the white blanket of the snow, he loved it that way.

Glorfindel did not realize how slowly he was moving until Rúmil’s soft words reminded him, “Move faster… faster…” he urged.

Glorfindel moved faster and deeper inside Rúmil. He could hear every single word that left Rúmil’s swollen lips; he could feel their bodies tense simultaneously. He could feel his own semen leave his cock inside of Rúmil, and he could hear Rúmil cry out his pleasure, as he finally reached his own release. 

“Hannon-le,” Rúmil whispered, as Glorfindel caressed his body. Only then did Glorfindel let himself fall into Rúmil’s welcoming hands. They snuggled with each other, feeling the cold of the snow and cuddled more just to warm their bodies.

“Im mela le… Rúmil…” Glorfindel mumbled, as he moved his hand over his cock over and over.

“Glorfindel, have you daydreamed of Rúmil, again?” Elrond asked him, as he stood right by Glorfindel’s side.

Elrond could see the slight nod and he sighed, then he moved his hand to touch between Glorfindel’s cheeks, making the elf shiver. “I need you, my love, I need you right now…”

Glorfindel turned to stare at the elf in front of him. He had to remember that now he lived with Elrond, and not with his ex-lover, Rúmil. It was difficult to admit how much he loved them both, or how much it hurts to choose only one of them.

Elrond could see the pain inside his lover, and wanted him to feel better. He hoped that Glorfindel still loved him more than Rúmil.

“Do you love me?” Elrond asked, as he stared at him, hoping that those daydreams of Rúmil would be gone, so he could claim Glorfindel’s heart.

Glorfindel stared at Elrond’s eyes and he could see the pain, yet he could also see the love he had for him. He answered, “I love you… my sweet lord…” and then he cupped Elrond’s face and kissed him deeply.

Then the kiss ended, Elrond let Glorfindel lead him back to the bed and lay on it.

Glorfindel straddled Elrond’s hips and let his cock slip inside of him. He knew he would be sore afterwards, but he did not mind. Glorfindel wanted to feel Elrond’s body inside him.

“You will be hurt… I do not want you to be hurt…” he heard Elrond’s soft words, but he did not care. Elrond was too late with his warning; Glorfindel could feel the pain that then switch to pleasure, he continued to his lover’s cock.

Elrond moved his hands blindly over Glorfindel’s cock, continually stroking. Glorfindel rode Elrond’s cock, letting it sink harder and deeper inside of him, while Elrond messed with his body, and then he moved to touch Elrond’s body as well. Elrond licked his lips and urged on Glorfindel to kiss him.

Glorfindel slowly leaned over Elrond’s body, still feeling the thick cock move inside of him. He kissed him from time to time, as his body would tense from the pleasure he felt each time Elrond’s cock brushed his sweet spot. Glorfindel shivered violently and as he came closer to the edge, he started to ride Elrond’s cock with no mercy. He wanted to cover Elrond with white cream.

Elrond moaned and then yelled, as he finally reached his peak, filling Glorfindel’s tight hole. While he was still inside of Glorfindel, he felt Glorfindel move his hands over his own cock crying out Elrond name as he released his semen all over him. Then Glorfindel pulled himself off Elrond’s cock, letting him clean his body with his tongue. Then Glorfindel did the same as he stared at his lover.

Elrond smiled, though he would never say the words that he kept inside of him. He knew no matter how many times Glorfindel daydreamed about Rúmil; Glorfindel still loved him. Elrond loved claiming the golden warrior and loved being claimed by Glorfindel.

“Im mela le… Glorfy, my Glorfy…” Elrond smiled, as he moved his hand to softly stroke Glorfindel’s cheeks, as he cupped his face.

“Only Princeling Legolas calls me ‘Glorfy’.” Glorfindel suddenly said.

“Well… you can say that I am starting to adopt this name as well… as I love you more…” Elrond said softly, as he moved his lips closer Glorfindel’s and took his lips and kissed him.

“Do you love Princeling Legolas like your child, as I love the twins?” Elrond asked him when the kiss was over.

“I do, though I know how much King Thranduil loves and cares for his sweet elfling,” Glorfindel answered and then he asked him, “Do you know he said that he loved me? I never thought that this elfling would love me.”

“Why not?” Elrond asked.

“Because I see in this elfling, what I was before. How I was a well-trained elfling like him, surviving the wars…”

“I love you as you are, and always will, meleth-nin, Glorfy.” Elrond said, as he cuddled with him, wanting and needing to feel Glorfindel’s body heat more.

****

The End!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Im mela le_ \- I love you


End file.
